


We All Scream For Ice Cream

by Niightmoves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Ice Cream, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niightmoves/pseuds/Niightmoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt, Sam wants to go out for ice cream. Chocolatey blow job commences.<br/>Short and sweet and basically porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Scream For Ice Cream

 

 

Dean was wiping off the shovel while Sam loaded the rest of the gear into the Impala. This should have been a routine salt and burn, but the fucking ghost decided she didn’t want to go quietly, and they’d been thrown around a little. Nothing they hadn’t handled a hundred times before, though, and things settled down as soon as Sam dropped the matchbook into the grave. He was still catching his breath and coming down off that high that was probably the only perk of the job.

He reached over and tapped Sammy on the ass and gave his cheek a squeeze. Sam gave him that sly little sidelong glance he did and curled his lips into a grin.

“Hu-uh.”

“Whaddya mean, ‘hu-uh’?”

“You’re always horny after work. I’m just saying, hu-uh.” He smiled and kept putting the shit away, then dropped into the passenger seat and turned around. “C’mon, already. I got a craving for some ice cream.”

Dean heaved a sigh as he cranked the car and they headed back to the center of town.

“What’s with the ice cream? You didn’t get enough dinner or what?”

“Just feel like it. You’re being a bitch because you’re sporting a woodie and I’m not. You always blame it on mission adrenaline , but it’s not like we have to have sex _every time_ after work.”

Dean’s mouth pulled into a frown. One hand on the steering wheel, one elbow propped on the door, holding up his head; he looked like the picture of a grumpy child.

“We don’t do it _every_ time.”

“Yeah we do. Just this once, I feel like having an ice cream. Digging graves is sweaty-ass work -so sue me. Hey- over there, that McDonalds is still open…”

“Fine.”

They pulled into the drive though and Sam ordered a chocolate cone.  The soft serve was twisted extra high- like the kid who made it didn’t have the process down pat. It leaned over like a swirly Leaning Tower of Pisa as he handed it over to Sam- who looked like he was salivating already. They hadn’t even pulled out of the parking lot before Sammy had his tongue all over it- turning the cone while he lapped up the slow drips that were already sliding down the sides.

“Better not make a mess on my seats, or imma kick your ass.” It was hard to keep his eyes off Sam and what he was doing to that poor ice cream cone, alternating between licking the sides and sticking the whole thing in his mouth and pulling off slowly. Jesus.

“Damn, this is good. Just what I wanted. Cold and delicious.” Sam made a little moan of pleasure as he licked up the side and swirled his tongue on the tip. Dean felt his pants tighten uncomfortably.

“Just finish the damn thing.”

“What’s the hurry?” He grinned, his tongue coated in milky chocolate. Pretty fucking adorable, except Dean would never use a word like ‘adorable’ out loud. Ever.

They kept driving. Couldn’t get to the hotel room fast enough for Dean, because dammit if he didn’t get out of the tight jeans and into the bathroom where he could wrap his hand around his throbbing dick, he’d go crazy.

“Wanna lick?” Sam offered the cone.

“Nah”

“Come on. One lick. It’s really go-od.” He sing-songed, pushing the cone closer.

“Fine. One lick, dammit.” He stuck out his tongue and delicately lapped at the ice cream, savoring the burst of creamy sweetness. Watching Sam out of the corner of his eye, he could see a flare of amusement and maybe a little arousal. His eyes sure looked bright, but maybe that was a trick of the streetlights.

“S’good, right?” He went back to licking and sucking on the cone, which was now more pointed and much smaller.  “Made my mouth is so cold. Wanna see?”

Sam reached down and lifted Dean’s hand. Grasping a finger, he slipped it into his mouth and gently sucked.

The coldness of his wet mouth took Dean by surprise and he let out a small sound of pleasure as Sam worked over his finger with his tongue, sucking and moving it in and out of his lips. He felt his balls tighten and his cock harden even more as he involuntarily imagined his cock head sliding between those cold, velvety lips.

He turned to Sam for a moment and saw the look he was shooting at him; playful and sexy and everything Sam.

“I can think of better things you can do with that mouth of yours.” Two could play at this teasing game.

“Oh yeah?” Sam whispered suggestively. He looked a little amused, a little pleased with himself and a lot turned on. “You like that? My chocolaty lips?” He grinned, the corners of his mouth brown with ice cream.

Little fucking tease. Dean kept one hand on the wheel and his eyes on the road, more or less, while he unbuckled his belt and freed himself.

“Like you didn’t plan this all along,” he said as he stoked himself a couple of times. “Your damn cone is dripping.”

“Oh, you are so, so dirty.” Sam smiled and said as he licked and sucked on the cone. Then he bent over and wrapped his mouth around the head of Dean’s cock.

The sensation of cold hitting his hot skin made him gasp and harden even more. As Sam slid down, taking him deeper, he felt the heat at the back of his throat and the combination of hot, cold and Sam’s sliding tongue made it hard to concentrate on driving. He leaned back in the seat and opened his legs as far as he dared.

“Jesus, Sammy-“

Sam sucked hard and deep for a moment, then slid his tongue up and over the head of Dean’s cock, licking at the slit with the tip of his tongue.

Dean noticed the ice cream dripping off the cone tilted in Sam’s hand and couldn’t bother to care. When Sam sat up he gave a little groan of disappointment, until he saw that he was licking the cone for another round.

“Feels good, huh? Makes you taste like a big chocolate lollipop,” Sam said as he grinned his way through the cone.

“Shut up and get over here.”

Sam scooped a dollop of ice cream into his mouth and bent down, wrapping his mouth tightly around Dean and letting the melting ice cream envelope his cock. Sucking and swallowing, Dean felt he could come alone from the obscene sounds Sam was making. All the smacking and licking was driving him crazy. The coldness was fading and now it was pure heat and wet, with Sam expertly alternating between deep throating him and running his tongue over and around the smooth head, darting across the slit again and again, grazing across the sensitive tip with barely there brushes of teeth.

Dean felt himself close to coming. He wanted to lean back farther and close his eyes, but instead of pulling over, he kept driving, looking down occasionally at Sammy’s shaggy head bobbing up and down on his dick. Fuck if that wasn’t hot as hell.

 He moaned as the orgasm hit him; his vision narrowing to the dark strip of blacktop before him, and the effort to keep his eyes open as he came added an extra intensity he hadn’t anticipated. Holding himself still, he emptied his cum into Sam’s burning mouth. His foot involuntarily pressed on the accelerator as they pushed 60, 70, 80…

Sam swallowed and sucked him through the last of it, leaving him boneless- then placed a kiss on the head of his dick and sat up. Little bastard had a shit eating grin on his face like there was no tomorrow.

“Now aren’t you glad we stopped for ice cream?”

Dean was already thinking next time they might stop for Icees.

***

 


End file.
